


The Devil You Know isn't the Only One out There

by Tired_College_Student_Writing



Category: Daredevil (TV), Lucifer (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Midland Circle, Murdock boys have the devil in them, Protective Lucifer, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing
Summary: The Defenders knew Matt was gone, no matter how much it hurt them to know they failed at saving him.Foggy knows differently and calls in an old friend.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Matt Murdock, Luke Cage & Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page
Comments: 13
Kudos: 291





	The Devil You Know isn't the Only One out There

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colored Crimson in My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322309) by [DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee/pseuds/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee). 



> Prompt-More Daredevil stuff, maybe another crossover? I'm not big into Prodigal son but I really liked how you wrote Matt and Foggy in the crossover so I think it'd be fun to see them again

Matt wasn’t coming back. 

Foggy felt numb when he thought that, but the three sullen faces of the other Defenders told him enough. 

Even Jessica wasn’t enough of an asshole to try to pull something like this. 

Midland Circle.

The building had come down on top of him as he stayed back to make sure the others could get away and that Elektra, the overly pretty ex Matt never got over from Law School, the one Froggy could never understand or like, to surrender, but he was too late.

The Defenders had won the battle against the Hand, hopefully ending their reign of terror for good, but it had cost them Daredevil’s life.

Matt’s Life.

“I need to make a call,” He felt himself say, pulling out his phone as he tried to ignore Karen’s sobs next to him. 

The ringing blurred in his head before he heard it shift to pounding club music. 

“-llo? Is someone there?” The voice on the other end finally broke through his muddled brain. 

“Lucifer,” He forced out of his throat, “It’s Foggy.” 

“Ah, Franklin!” Lucifer greeted gleefully as the music grew quieter, “Always good to hear from the Eastern Seaboard! What can Old Scratch do for you?” 

“Matt, he...” His voice cracks as tears finally prickle in his eyes. 

“Franklin,” The club owner's voice shifted, concern echoing through the receiver, “What about Matthew? Has something happened to the little devil?”

“He’s dead, Lucifer,” 

The line was silent for a long moment as Foggy tried to stave off his own tears as Karen’s started to shuffle off behind him, energy-draining from her, “Where are you right now, Foggy?” 

The dark note to his voice made Foggy shiver, “My apartment,”

“Is it the same address as last time I was there?” 

“Yes but-”

“Good, I’ll see you soon.” 

The line went dead. The others were staring at him confused. 

“Who was that?” Luke asked. 

“Matt’s brother,” He answered, earning a watery smile from Karen. 

“Or Uncle,” She added shakily. 

“Or Cousin,” His laughter was on the edge of hysterical. 

“Or we could tell the truth instead of those ludicrous stories Matthew makes up to see if I can keep up while not lying,” A dry voice announced from the bedroom doorway making the room jump, the vigilantes flipping around and dropping into defensive positions. 

Foggy and Karen just smiled at the lean male leaning against the door as he raised an eyebrow at the three in front of him, especially at the Chi swirling around Danny. 

“What on earth is a member of the Order of the Crane Mother doing this far from K’un Lun? Let alone its champion?” The Brit asked in bafflement, as he pushed himself to stand upright.

Danny froze, and the others shot him questioning gazes, “You know about K’un Lun and the Iron Fist?” 

“Well of course,” Lucifer grinned, “Who do you think named the bloody role, Fan Fei wanted to call it something that loosely translates to the Fallen One’s Flame. Rather unfortunate how English muddled the name we came up with. Then again the things she and I would get up to...” 

Foggy snorted, through his tears, “If someone told Matt that they were the Fallen One, he probably would have kicked their ass on principle alone,” 

“Then complained to Lucifer about how he’s a menace to everything breathing,” Karen added scrubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand, “Thanks for coming so quick, Lucifer,” 

His smile flicked down into a scowling mask, “Yes, about that, Karen. What is this rubbish about the little devil meeting his untimely demise?” 

“What do you mean rubbish,” Jess snapped, “Look asshole, I don’t know who you are, how you got in here, or why you know about Mr. Glowy Fister over here-” 

“Hey!”

She continued as if Danny hadn’t interrupted, “But we all watched Daredevil stay in a collapsing building to give us enough time to escape from the bastards at the Hand. The building came down and Daredevil didn’t make it out. He is dead.” 

Lucifer frowned, and in a blink of an eye, he was in Jess’s face, eyes flaming, bathing her face in an unnatural light, “If Matthew had died I would know. He would be in my domain, the little bugger made sure of that with all of his  _ Catholic _ Guilt. I never felt his soul leave the earthy plane. He. Is. Not. Dead.” 

Jessica’s fist swung out but he was no longer there. 

“Oh quit it,” Lucifer huffed from behind her, “Matt couldn’t beat me in hand to hand, I doubt even with your powers you’ll be able to land a hit. Nor would you accomplish much since the Detective isn’t here, but never mind that. If Matthew attempted to play the Martyr card, and believe me I’m not at all surprised after raising the stubborn little brat for as long as I did, we simply need to locate him.” 

“What the Fuck are you!” Jessica snarled, attempting to take another swing at the man only for him to easily duck under her arm and continue speaking as if she wasn’t trying to take his head off. Foggy wished Matt was here to witness this. He may grouch at Lucifer’s nonchalant shows of power, but he loved having fun and laughing at Lucifer messing with people. 

“Either way, I’d suggest telling me where Matthew went missing. Maze and I can track him down so that he can be healed because I imagine getting a building dropped on you is quite unpleasant for mortals. Matthew may have a bit of celestial healing, but I doubt it did anything other than stop an unplanned visit from his Auntie Rea-Rea. ” 

“Midland circle, West 44th Street, it’s mostly a smoldering crater now but..,” Foggy told him easily, “Please…” 

Lucifer smiled softly, “You have the devil’s word that I will find him and bring him home, Franklin.” 

“I’m sorry, but I’m lost,” Danny broke in, “who are you?” 

The being smirked widely, “Why I’m Matthew’s family, of course! Lucifer Morningstar at your service.” 


End file.
